Installation and removal of decorations, including, for example, Christmas light strings on houses and trees, may be difficult without special tools. Ladders and scaffolding, for example, may be required in order to reach high or distant locations for placement of decorations.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.